Honesty is His
by ljp
Summary: Draco/Harry - Draco has a secret. Harry is confused. Will they find each other? *Updated 12/14*
1. One

**Honesty is His**

_A fanfiction written by LJP_

**"Every man has his faults, and honesty is his." ** _- William Shakespeare_

[Chapter One]

Gossip at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry spread like wildfire.  

If Susan Bones of Hufflepuff told Justin Fitch-Fletchly, also of Hufflepuff, that she saw Draco Malfoy, self-proclaimed king and resident heartthrob of Slytherin, kissing Terry Boot of Ravenclaw in the hallway outside the Arithmancy classroom, than you can rest assured that the rumor would not stop there.  In fact, Justin Fitch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff more than likely told Lavender Brown of Gryffindor, also known as the school's biggest gossip, who in turn yelled said rumor down the hall in order to inform her best friend Parvati Patil, also of Gryffindor, who was walking with her twin sister, Padme Patil of Ravenclaw.  In effect, the entire main hallway of Hogwarts, which at that moment in the fifteen minutes before the lunch hour commenced, and was full of first years through seventh years of all houses, stopped what they were doing or saying to look at Lavender.  What could she do but repeat what she had heard?

And so, this is how we find Hogwarts students at lunch, crowded into the Great Hall: everyone was talking about what Susan had told Justin who had told Lavender who had announced it to the entire main hallway: Draco Malfoy was seen kissing Terry Boot.

"Is it true?"

"Who told you?"  
  


"Where'd you hear it from?"  
  


"Lavender Brown is the biggest gossip; I wouldn't believe anything out of her mouth."

When the whispers reached Harry Potter and his one of his two best friends, Ron Weasley, the two subjects of said rumor were nowhere in sight.  Potter, who was only second in looks to the infamous Draco Malfoy, laughed out loud.  Before he could say anything in response, however, his other best friend, Hermione Granger, came running into the Great Hall, skidding to a halt next to Harry and Ron.  Tossing her huge pile of books smack into the center of the table, she fell into her seat.

"You two would not *believe* what I just saw!"  She exclaimed.

"Well, we heard all about it."  Ron sighed.  "It's all everybody's talking about."

Hermione's face shone brightly as she smiled.  "I'm really happy for Terry actually."  She and the Ravenclaw were both prefects this year.  He had "come out of the closet," as the saying goes, the year before, sixth year.  Since then, he'd been moaning and complaining to Hermione about his nonexistent love life.  She tried to tell him to be patient.  "It's just a little surprising that it's Malfoy, of all people!  He would be the last person on this planet that I would have guessed was gay."

Harry and Ron both slouched back in their seats, squirming uncomfortably.  Hermione looked at them, disappointed.  "Don't tell me the two of you are homophobic!"

"Well…uh…I just think it's not natural."  Ron sputtered.  "I mean, weren't we created with girls?  I think that means a girl and a guy should be together.  It's just weird to think about to guys doing that sort of stuff."  His face turned the same shade of red as his hair.

Harry nodded.  "Yeah.  It's weird."  He wouldn't meet either of his friends' gazes.  "I can't even think about kissing another guy.  That's just gross."

Their friend rolled her eyes.  "I think it's sweet.  For everyone person, there's one other person out there meant for them.  If it so happens to be a member of the same sex, so be it."  Ron and Harry looked at her in horror.  They both spoke at the exact same time.

"You really believe that crap?"  Asked Ron.

"You'd be with another girl if you thought you were meant to?"  Asked Harry.

"Yeah."  She responded to both questions.  "I don't see why not.  If I met someone who I truly loved and respected and wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I don't see why it'd matter if they were a guy or a girl.  What's important is that there's love there."

"I cannot believe I just heard that."  Ron said, shaking his head at Hermione.

Then, the Great Hall doors opened and Draco Malfoy and Terry Boot stepped in.  Everyone immediately stopped talking, silence filling the large room.  They were walking very close to each other, their shoulders touching.  And they both looked happy and…satisfied.  It was so quiet in the room that you could hear the shattering of each girl's heart as they realized they could never get a hold of Hogwarts biggest heartthrob.  He was, obviously, spoken for – by a guy no less!

Terry and Draco were a striking pair.  

Malfoy was near 6'3" with broad shoulders and a lean, muscular figure.  He'd played Quidditch since second year, and it showed in his body.  He no longer wore his hair slicked back tight to his head.  Instead, he grew it out, letting it fall naturally.  Right now, he had that windblown, mussed up look, more than likely from his actions in the hallway.  Malfoy's eyes, however, were his most attractive feature.  Before today, every witch in the school would moan and fantasize about them.  They were piercing gray, hypnotizing, and shocking.

Boot, on the other hand, just reached 6'0".  He was not as attractive as Malfoy, but he had had his share of admirers before he came out.  He had long, straight brown hair, which he usually pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  Now, however, it was falling out, strands hanging down in front of his face and wisps going off in all directions.  Boot, too, was well-built, though not having played any sports, was not nearly as muscularly defined as Malfoy.  His eyes were green, and had once been the envy and fantasy of many a witch since they were so very close to the same shade as Harry Potter's.

Since Malfoy and Boot were not of the same house, they bid each other good bye at the door.  In fact, they bid each other good bye with a kiss – soft, sweet, short, and chaste – and then headed to their respective house tables.

Yes, gossip travels fast in Hogwarts.

[End Chapter One]

_Author's Note:  Honestly don't know where this is going.  But I thought you might all enjoy it.  Hope you do like it; I will do my best to update as soon as possible.  However, I do have a whole bunch of other fics out there that are also not finished, so I apologize in advance for my lack of updating any of them.  Thank you. - ljp_                                                            


	2. Two

**Honesty is His**

_A fanfiction written by LJP_

**"Every man has his faults, and honesty is his." ** _- William Shakespeare_

_Author's Note: Curious. I do not believe I had a disclaimer in the first chapter. Oh well, I shall include it here. JKR owns all Harry Potter characters.  William Shakespeare owns the quote I have taken the title from.  Thank you for your time and attention._

[Chapter Two]

Harry had never seen two guys kiss before.  No, wait, that wasn't completely true.  This one time, when he was about eight or so, his Uncle Vernon had taken him and Dudley to see a movie in London.  They had passed by two guys kissing on the street corner.  Harry could almost hear his uncle's voice in his head.  "That is a sick, disgusting, and wrong practice.  If I ever catch you in a similar position, you can rest assured that I will turn you out on the street."

For Harry, just thinking about Malfoy and Boot kissing gave him the shudders.  That was until he saw them in a classroom near the Astronomy Tower.

That night, Harry needed to be alone for a while, and the only place that he knew of that could assure him that was the Astronomy Tower.  So, throwing his Invisibility Cloak over his head, Harry crept out through the Gryffindor portal, careful not to disturb the Fat Lady, and started for the Tower.  About halfway there, he jumped at the sound of someone behind him.  When he turned around, he spotted a shadow slinking off into an empty classroom.  His curiosity getting the better of him, he snuck off after it, sliding inside the room behind the shadow.

Harry got more than he bargained for.  He found himself smack in the middle of a secret lovers' interlude.  Terry Boot was leaning against one of the desks, facing away from the door.  The shadow Harry had seen had been none other than Draco Malfoy.  He snuck up behind Boot and gently slipped his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Draco, I was beginning to think you stood me up."  Boot commented, leaning back against Draco and covering his hands with his own.

Harry watched it all with his mouth open in both surprise and curiosity.

Malfoy's voice was soft and gentle; sounding unlike Harry had ever heard it before.  "Terry, why would you even think that?  You know I can't get enough of you."  He pressed a kiss to Boot's temple.

Slowly, Malfoy reached out to pull Boot's hair out of the band holding in back at the nape of his neck.  He ran his fingers through Boot's hair, pulling it up to his nose to smell it.  "You need to get me the potions you use."  Malfoy whispered, his voice so quiet Harry almost missed it.

Without warning, Boot spun around in Malfoy's arms.  They leaned in together, and their lips met halfway.  Harry sucked in a breath, preparing himself from having to turn away, disgusted.  But he didn't have to.  To be honest, he hadn't known what to expect.  Part of him imagined seeing a sloppy, wet, uncoordinated kiss, but this was different.  This was sweet and innocent and…beautiful.

Malfoy's hand slipped into Boot's hair, pulling his mouth closer against his.  Boot, on the other hand, had wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist in an effort to get closer.  They both had their eyes closed, and their tongues danced against each other's when they opened their mouths.  Malfoy moaned softly, running his fingers through Boot's long hair.

  
Harry let out a struggled breath.  He had to leave – quickly.

***

It had been a week since Harry had witnessed Boot and Malfoy kissing.  Now, he couldn't get the sight of it out of his head.  And, to his horror, not just the sight of it, but the sight of Malfoy doing it.  His blond, silky hair, his small, pink lips and tongue, his…

The night after the event, Harry had dreamed it had been him, and not Boot, on the receiving end of Malfoy's kiss.  He woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily.  He had them immediately set to work at penning a letter to his godfather.  Sirius would know what to do.

A small barn owl dropped an envelope into Harry's eggs.

Hermione looked at Harry.  "Who's it from?"  She wondered, taking a break from reading the current chapter in History of Magic.

"Snuffles."  Harry answered, nonchalantly, wanting to be away from the wandering eyes of his two best friends before he reads it.  "I'll read it later."  He said, shoving the letter into his back pocket and hurriedly returning to his lunch.

Hermione, upon seeing the expression on Harry's face, simply shrugged and returned to her book, blocking out her Ron and Seamus' incessant Quidditch ramblings.  Harry shoved his last forkful of peas into his mouth and made a quick excuse in order to leave.  Gathering up his belongings, Harry practically ran out of the Great Hall.  He found a corridor branching off the main hallway that he headed into.  Sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, Harry took out the letter and unfolded it.

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear from you.  In a quick response to your looking after my own well-being, I am doing perfectly well.  I am, as always, patiently awaiting a pardon, so I can stop living life as a dog and return amongst normal people.  Moving on…I was wondering when you'd start hitting me up for questions regarding your love life.  _

_Harry, it's perfectly normal for a boy your age to be feeling strange things for anyone – whether they be other guys or girls.  It's called hormones.  And before you roll your eyes and say you know that, I just want to remind you that it doesn't matter if what you're feeling inside is directed at another guy.  You're perfectly normal; I'm sure other wizards your age are experiencing the same confusion.  I wouldn't worry too much about it.  I would recommend, however, doing your best to sort through your feelings and figure out which are legitimate and which are not.  If you are unable to do that, explore them.  You'll never know what's going on with you unless you figure it out._

_I have a confession to make – Remus and I are together.  So, if you decide that you tend to like the wizards better than the witches, neither of us is going to condemn you for it.  We're proud of you no matter what you do.  Remember that._

_Sirius_

Harry let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.  Sirius and Remus?  That was something he didn't know.  Somehow, though, it made him feel a lot better.

Harry struggled to his feet, sighed, and started back into the main hallway.  He didn't quite make it though; Draco Malfoy came barreling into him.

[End Chapter 2]

***

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed.  I really appreciate it.  I hope you enjoyed this latest installment.  - ljp_

***


	3. Three

**Honesty is His**

_A fanfiction written by LJP_

**"Every man has his faults, and honesty is his." ** _- William Shakespeare_

[Chapter 3]                     

Harry's eyes widened.  "What the hell are you going here?"  Malfoy sneered, dusting himself off from having run into such "Gryffindor scum."

"I was going to ask you the same thing."  Harry retorted.

"Such an original response Potter.  What's the matter?  Can't come up with a better insult?"  Malfoy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the stone wall.

"Malfoy I…"  Harry sighed.  "Look, I don't want to fight you."  He commented, trying not to meet his gaze.  What he wished more than anything was just to get away from his enemy.  His thoughts turned back to what he had witnessed a week before and dreams that followed.  He tried to push past the Slytherin.

"Not so fast Potter."  Malfoy's hand went up and settled against Harry's chest to stop him.  Harry sucked in a breath.  "What's the hurry Potter?  Off to a secret rendezvous?"

Harry coughed.  "Malfoy, please."

He raised a straight, blond eyebrow.  "Potter said please?"  He laughed.  "What has the world come to?"  Malfoy still hadn't removed his hand from its place on Harry's chest.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."  He responded tauntingly.  Finally, he took a step back from the Gryffindor, but he still wouldn't let Harry past.  "You know Potter, I was on my way to meet my boyfriend.  See, there's a secret room back there."  Harry fought the urge to look over his shoulder to see where Malfoy was pointing to.  "Did it surprise you that I was a faggot Potter?"

Harry almost blanched at such a derogatory term.  He couldn't answer.

Malfoy took a step closer to his enemy.  His sneer faded into a sadistic smile.  Another step.  Another.  Harry could almost feel Malfoy brushing up against him.  One more step brought Malfoy fully up against Harry.  Harry could feel Malfoy's breath on his face when he spoke.  "I'll let you in on a little secret about me Harry."

He shuddered.  "And what's that Malfoy?"  He was still unable to meet his gaze.

"Let me tell you just why I decided to turn gay…"  He leaned in closer, so close that his lips brushed against Harry's cheek.  He opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted.     

"Draco, I…!"  Terry Boot entered the hallway and stopped short when he saw the two boys.  

Draco pried himself away from the Gryffindor and turned to Terry, a soft smile molding to his sharp features.  Boot's expression was unreadable, but if the fists clenched at his sides meant anything, he was not happy.  "Terry, I was just talking to Potter here."

"I can see that."  Boot answered through compressed lips.  He stared at Harry.

Draco, believing that he had done nothing wrong, looked at his boyfriend, and then at Potter, concerned.  "What's the matter Terry?"

Boot, lips still compressed and hands on his hips, turned slowly to look Malfoy in the eye.  "Are the two of you quite finished?"

"Finished?"

Boot nodded.

Harry bit back a sigh at how adorably confused Malfoy looked.  "What are you talking about?"  The Slytherin finally asked, stepping up toward the Ravenclaw.

Boot took a step backwards, saving his personal space.  Draco reached out to touch his shoulder, but Boot shrugged away.  "Terry?"

"You said there was no one else."  

Harry's eyes widened at Terry's implications, and his face paled.

"What?!"  Draco managed to sputter.  "Someone else?  You think me and Potter – that we -?!"  He looked at the shorter boy, exasperated.  "What?!"

Terry wringed his hands together in front of him.  He was calm when he spoke next.  "When we first got together, Draco, you told me that if was because of me that you liked guys.  I was honored – flattered even.  You knew I had a crush on you, and instead of mocking me and harassing me, you chose to return it.  I felt like the luckiest wizard in the world.  But something was up.  I could tell.  I'm even surer of it now."  He sucked in a breath and held up his hand to silence Malfoy when the blond opened his mouth to object.  "I think you are attracted to me, yes.  But I also think, now especially, that you are using me.  I wish I would have seen it sooner – before we went public.  This hurts even more now, because my feelings for you are more than lust – they're genuine.  I knew I was hoping for too much when you came to me."  Terry stopped talking and cast a sad glance toward Draco.  He made a move to walk away, but Malfoy's hand shot out and gripped him by the wrist.

"Terry, wait."  Malfoy pleaded.

Boot bit his bottom lip.  

"We need to talk about this.  Please."  He begged.  Boot made a move to shake his head, but Draco continued.  "Please.  This is just all a misunderstanding."

Terry looked at the Slytherin, and then at the Gryffindor standing behind him.  Harry was looking down at the floor, his cheeks red and his feet shuffling along the stone floor.  A sudden realization crossed Boot's mind.  He sucked in a breath.  "I hope you're right."  He said.  "We'll talk.  But not now – later.  Meet me back here after supper."  And he walked away.

Malfoy spun on his heel to face Harry, who jumped at the sudden movement.  "This is far from over Potter."  Draco sneered.  He turned and walked away, his black school robe billowing out behind him.

Harry didn't move from the spot.  He was more confused than ever.

[End Chapter 3]                       

***

_Author's Note:  Hope you enjoyed.  If you have a comment you'd like to share with the rest of the class, feel free to leave me a review.  Thanks. - ljp_

***


	4. Four

**Honesty is His**

_A fanfiction written by LJP_

**"Every man has his faults, and honesty is his." ** _- William Shakespeare_

_Author's Note:_ _ I got a review for this story regarding the quote I use – I was told that it was Oscar Wilde and not Shakespeare that said it. I would like to take this opportunity to say that Oscar Wilde may indeed have said it, but Shakespeare said it first. It is found in Shakespeare's tragedy Timon of Athens. The passage is as follows:_

_La, la, la, la! 'nothing doubting,' says he? Alas,_

_good lord! A noble gentleman 'tis, if he would not_

_keep so good a house. Many a time and often I ha'_

_dined with him, and told him on't, and come again to_

_supper to him, of purpose to have him spend less,_

_and yet he would embrace no counsel, take no warning_

_by my coming. **Every man has his fault, and honesty**_

**_is his:_**_ I ha' told him on't, but I could ne'er get_

_him from't._

**_- Timon of _****_Athens_****_, Act 3, scene 1_**

_I very, very much appreciate the comment – I love both Shakespeare and Oscar Wilde, but I did want to let you know, if Wilde did say this, and I do not know if he did, Shakespeare still said it first. Thank you. - ljp._

[Chapter 4]

"Mr. Potter, twenty points from Gryffindor, and you will serve detention with me tonight." Professor Snape's voice resounded throughout the dungeon class room. It was almost as loud as the explosion that had taken place moments before.

Harry was working with Ron on the potion that day. Neither of them was very good at Potions, but they could both manage so long as they were concentrating. Ron was concentrating; Harry was distracted. Because of his distraction then, he added the mandrake roots too soon, and the potion proceeded to explode.

"Did you hear what I said Potter?" Snape continued.

Harry looked up at him and nodded. "Yes sir. I did."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "What Potter? No lame retort? No protests?"  
  
He shook his head. "No sir."

The Potions Master gave him one last glare at the Gryffindor before spinning on his heels and sweeping back to the front of the room, his long black robes billowing out behind him. 

"What's gotten into you Harry?" Ron asked, nudging him in the side. "You didn't even object when Snape deducted House points. Now you have detention for it too."

He shrugged. "I don't know Ron. I was distracted."

"Yes, well get undistracted." His best friend told him. "We have to redo this potion now, no thanks to you." Ron continued, muttering something incessant about mandrake roots and reading directions and hating Potions class. Harry shrank back in his chair.

Draco Malfoy turned around in his seat at the front of the room and laughed at Harry, his lips curling up into his usual sneer. Unfortunately, the two boys' gazes met and locked gray eyes on green. Harry felt his face redden slightly, and he suddenly turned away very quickly. If he had held his gaze a little longer, however, Harry would have noticed Draco's own pale face blushing slightly on his cheeks.

***

The moment Harry stepped into the Potions classroom that evening for detention and found one Draco Malfoy leaning slyly against Snape's desk, he should have known it was going to be an interesting night.

"Well, well, well. Potter has finally graced the room with his presence." Malfoy sneered. "You're late Potter." He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward.

Harry stopped just inside the door and straightened his shoulders to make himself taller. "Where's Professor Snape?" He asked, not at all meeting Draco's gaze.

"Out." Malfoy replied, taking another step closer to Harry. "The good professor was kind enough to allow me to preside over your detention this evening, being a Slytherin prefect and all." He smiled smugly. Another step and the distance between the two was almost closed.

Harry nervously took a step backwards. Draco compensated with a step forward. Just as Harry backed into the door, Malfoy drew his wand, cast a charm to lock the door, and had Harry's wand in his hand before you could say "pucky*."

"We need to finish that conversation we started in the hallway." Malfoy threatened. "I told you I wasn't finished with you yet."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted nothing more than to be able to insult Draco, or make fun of his sexuality, or make some sort of retort regarding his involvement with Voldemort, but unfortunately, his proximity to the boy in question made it difficult. "Malfoy, I –"

Draco stretched out his index finger and set it against his lips. "Be quiet Potter. I need to talk." Harry was beginning to breathe heavily, and he felt a pain growing in his chest, not to mention another part of his body that was responding to Draco's nearness. Suddenly, Malfoy was across the room, leaving Harry with his back against the door, panting. Then, he began.

"When I was very young, Potter, my father told me a story. He told me that it's a common trait for pureblood Slytherins to be attracted to members of the same sex, particularly those in a different House. He told me that it was because Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor had a torrid love affair when Hogwarts was being created. It ended badly, thus precipitating the string of strong hate and detest between the houses. He also told me that he himself had once been attracted to men, but that his father forbid it, betrothing him to my mother and forcing him to wed her."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "He then proceeded to tell me that he would not do that to me when that time in my life arrived. I thought him a crazy, old crackpot, and I refused to believe a word he was saying. Then I met you." He let his words sink in before continuing. "This summer my father began to suspect that he had been right all along, and he approached me about it. He told me that I was free to have relations with anyone I so chose, though that I was required to wed a woman when the time comes. He pressed on and on about you the 'lucky boy' was, though I did not falter. He may have been alright with my new fondness for the male sex, but I know he would have a problem if he found out it was you I lusted after."

The reality of Draco's words sunk in, and Harry sucked in a breath.

***

_* - "Pucky" comes from the Reduced Shakespeare Company's play The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, Abridged. It is an utterly nonsense word used in their work to convey across the genius of "the bard himself." I used it here simply because it sounded pretty darn awesome, and Brian suggested it to me._

_Author's Note: Another chapter. All for you Brian, all for you. Leave a review please. Oh, and if you have a chance, I'd really, really appreciate reviews for "Afraid of the Dark" and "After What Happened." Love you all! - ljp_

_A special shout out to the following reviewers for being so freakin' wonderful: **Artemis-chan, Celeste, ****mistykasumi, Dreamer22, Bittersweet Symphony, Lady Malfoy II, Lunadeath, SatanicGnomes, hellsong, Val Mora, Ash, Sue, Copacabana, and ****T.K. Yuy.**_


	5. Five

**Honesty is His**

_A fanfiction written by LJP_

**"Every man has his faults, and honesty is his." ** _- William Shakespeare_

[Chapter 5]

"What do you mean Malfoy?"  Harry finally managed to sputter, his cheeks growing red.

Draco didn't answer at first.  Instead, he took a few steps forward, eventually cornering Harry at the door.  By this time, Harry's breaths were coming in short, raspy puffs, and his chest was tightening more by the second.  The Slytherin placed his arms on either side of Harry's shoulders, and he leaned in close.  "What I mean, Potter, is that I want you."

Harry made some kind of strangled squeal and moved to elude himself from Draco's grasp.  The taller boy didn't let him move, and instead used his own body as a barrier, pressing himself fully against the length of Harry.  Potter swallowed hard.  Draco put his mouth very close to Harry's ear, and he spoke softly.  "I.  Want.  You."

Harry felt Draco's cold, dry lips touch the skin beneath his ear.  He tensed, but soon Draco's lips turned soft, trailing moist, hot, wet kisses down to Harry's collarbone.  Harry wanted to pull away.  He wanted more than anything not to have his sworn enemy's lips doing marvelous things to his neck.  But most of all, Harry wished that he wasn't enjoying it.

"Malfoy!"  He finally managed to gasp, using all of his weight to put his hands on Draco's chest and push.  Draco, however, anticipated this and, having a secure grip on Harry's robes, pulled him down to the ground with him.  Harry landed on top of Draco.  He yelped in surprise, but before Harry could stand up, Draco had rolled him over and pinned him to the ground.

"I won't take no for an answer."  Malfoy hissed.  Harry opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  Draco took both the silence and his open mouth as an invitation.  He closed the distance between them in an instant and kissed Harry full on the mouth.

Harry wasn't given a moment to object.  Then, when he was finally aware that Malfoy's lips were moving against his own, his tongue caressing his bottom lip, pleading for entrance, he did the exact opposite of what he knew he should do.  Instead of fighting and struggling and getting as far away from Draco as he possibly could, he did what he felt was right and, more importantly, what he wanted.  Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, pulling him closer.  One of his hands entangled itself in the blond hair, and then he opened his mouth for Draco.

Malfoy was surprised to feel Harry urge him closer.  He was even more surprised when Harry opened his mouth.  His surprise wore off in a second though, and he returned Potter's sudden urgency and need with a passion.  The two boys' kisses grew hot, and Draco managed to push Harry's robe off his shoulders, his fingers playing with Harry's tie, pulling it away from his neck.  As soon as the skin of the Gryffindor's neck was exposed, Draco pulled his mouth away and replaced it on Harry's neck, sucking gently.  

Harry moaned low in his throat, and he bent his neck backwards, allowing Draco better access.  Suddenly, as if some strange realization struck Harry, he became aware of just what he was doing and who he was doing it with.  With all his strength, he pushed Draco off him and jumped up.  He stared down at Draco, panting.  Malfoy was on his side, holding his forehead, breathing heavily.  Harry couldn't speak, so instead he just rushed out of the room.

He was halfway out the door when he heard Draco groaning his name.  Harry's step faltered, but he would not let himself turn around.  Shaking his head, he continued on his way out the door.

[End Chapter 5]

***

_Author's Note: Alright, so it's short. I'm sorry. But I know you were all dying to get some Draco/Harry action. Hope you enjoyed it._

***


End file.
